Various spray wands have been used in the past. A typical spray wand has a handle with a water passage leading to a spray head body which discharges water through a plurality of spray nozzles. The spray head body of many prior art spray wands cannot be angularly adjusted, which results in operational inflexibility. However, several prior art spray wands have included spray head bodies that may be angularly adjusted by means of flexible tubes, slide blocks, or locating pins. However, such spray wands lack a locking mechanism to fix the position of the adjustable spray head body. As a result, the user may be inconvenienced if the angle of the spray head body is altered by hitting an object or as a result of the pressure of the water passing through the spray wand.
Another problem with some prior art adjustable spray wands is that they require the use of extra pieces, such as bellows, to conduct the flow of water through the spray wand and prevent leaking. However, such extra pieces add to the bulk and manufacturing cost of the spray wand.
Another problem with some prior art spray wands is that the water passage leading to the spray head is offset from the middle of the handle and spray head body. Accordingly, such a spray wand is more difficult to handle and is less visually pleasing than a spray wand having a water passage down the middle of the handle and spray head body. Furthermore, such spray wands may experience an offset force caused by the internal water pressure in the water passage.
Thus, there is a need for an improved pivoting spray wand with an adjustable spray head with a locking mechanism. There is a further need for a spray wand with an adjustable spray head with a locking mechanism that does not require the use of extra pieces to conduct the flow of water through the spray wand to prevent leaking. There is a further need for a spray wand with an adjustable spray head with a locking mechanism that has a water passage down the middle of the handle and spray head body.